


no better home

by jelaaa



Series: war and peace [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Multi, Slow Burn, character house tags added after sorting ceremony chapter, haikyuu except they're wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaaa/pseuds/jelaaa
Summary: Hinata Shoyou is fifteen when he gets a mysterious letter from an owl. Unable to remember his past or where he came from, his world turns on its head and he's somehow ended up on a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Everyone seems to know his name and face except him. Without his memories, he doesn't know who he is in the world of magic, or who he could become.With the help of a quiet friend, a raven haired rival, a wise keeper of keys and a headmaster with pain in his eyes, he slowly grapples with the world of magic and endless possibility.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: war and peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. prologue: endings and beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: elements in this story ARE from jk rowlings Harry Potter series, i included HP fandom for this reason, HP characters ARE NOT going to be present. that being said, the story DOESN'T FOLLOW HP'S ORIGINAL PLOT.

A bright, violent green thunderbolt strikes the wet earth deep in the Dark Forest. The wind howls ghoulishly, accompanied by heavy sheets of rain that mix the black dirt into mud. One would think the thunder strikes that wreck the otherworldly dimension belonged to the raging storm, but these calculated bursts of powerful green light have murderous, calculating intent. Another strike sloshes the black, soupy mud into thick waves, painting anyone in its path black like the night.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watches from the giant golden framed, diamond shaped window of his great office. The warmth of a fire crackles in the chimney, a stark contrast to the severely daunting war just outside of the academy he’s sworn to protect. His friends, distinguished witches and wizards from the Order of Merlin were fighting a war caused by a single man. It was up to him to end it all, for the Headmaster was the only one who could put an end to such a dark time that would stain the history of the magic world. 

His black and maroon cloak moves smoothly with him as he turns away from the window and glides over the red carpet gracefully. He’s the second youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts, and among the short list of great first class wizards of the Order of Merlin. He’s a man of average height, brilliant chocolate irises and a smile that never falters. Wandering slivers of his bright orange hair peek out from under his wizard hat, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. 

His wife stands at the door, a small woman with short black hair and dark eyes, tears spilling freely over her cheeks as her husband smiles warmly at her. He reaches over, smoothing a hand over her growing belly. “Make sure you take care of yourself, so our baby can be strong.”

“I’m never going to see you again, am I?” The wife weeps, her voice broken. 

The headmaster’s hand strokes her cheek lovingly, pinching her chin lightly and forcing her to look up at him. “I am always with you.”

A small boy, not a day over five is holding his mother’s hand tightly, confused as he watches her cry. Why is his mother crying so much, if his dad is smiling so big?   
  
The headmaster squats to eye level with his child, his smile comforting. The boy smiles back, grinning widely to showcase his small teeth. 

“You take care of mom, alright?” The headmaster pats his son on the head, his smile strong because it had to be. He needed to create a better future for his family, a future without war.

A man with poorly dyed blonde hair slicked back with a comb headband stands beside the son, a terrifyingly angry look on his face. “I should be out there. You know I should.”    
  
The headmaster grabs his shoulder firmly, “I need you here, Ukai. You take my wife and children to the muggle world, Takeda has the address and instructions. Whatever you do, you must not be caught in this war. Should anything happen to me, you are the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. Never stop training, you are nearly as strong as I am.”

Ukai has a look like he’s holding something back, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. The headmaster’s smile never relents, “I’m not like you, I can’t smile like you can, I can never be you.”

The headmaster laughs, like the sound of bells in a church of mourning. “You aren’t supposed to be like anyone but yourself. You are strong enough to lead this school, do you not trust my judgement?”

“I trust you, always.” Ukai responds without hesitation.

“Good.” The headmaster pats his shoulder, and moves to say goodbye to the Keeper of Keys. 

“Takeda, you have snot all over your face.”   
  
The keeper sobs, snot and drool and tears staining his face and cloak sleeves. “Master, I can’t believe you’re leaving us!” 

“I know you will always keep Hogwarts safe, and with Ukai as headmaster, nothing can get past you two.” 

Takeda wipes his face with his sleeve, but it hardly does any good at cleaning him. “I-I will do my best, master!” 

“Good man, good man.” The headmaster hugs him, unbothered by the snot Takeda rubs on him.

The great wizard moves to kiss his wife for the last time. His wife hugs him tightly, sobbing into the warm air around them. He lifts his son up, a gleeful laugh fit for a child his age erupting from his mouth. 

“You’re going to be a great wizard someday, Shoyou. I know it.” 

Hinata Shoyou was too young to understand, too young to remember the warmth radiating from his father’s skin as he wrapped his chubby arms around his neck. He was too young to notice the fear behind that unbreakable smile, the grief of losing his family, and as Ukai took him from his father’s arms he didn't notice the way his father held him like he never wanted to let go.

The loud thunder shakes the brick walls of the Hogwarts academy as the trio run through the night with the little boy in tow. A flash of white light illuminates the night as though it were midday, and Ukai knows the Headmaster has joined the war. A thunderous roar like an engine exploding causes waves in the water as Ukai loads everyone into an escape boat at the shores of the Hogwarts castle. 

Ukai is the last to step onto the small boat, he stands on the gravel shore and pulls an alderwood wand from his cloak, he takes a breath, flicking his wand at the boat. A pale light travels from his wand and connects to the wooden boat. It shakes, and Ukai jumps on before it slowly levitates from the water. 

“Take us out, Takeda!” 

Takeda grabs a paper charm from his cloak, shielding it from the assaulting rains as the boat travels higher into the sky, Ukai shields the mother and child from the rain as it pours heavily on them, and soon they’ve floated over the clouds and past the storm.

Shoyou pokes his head out from the cloak after noticing the rain had stopped. His eyes glitter with curiosity as he takes in the scene before him. The boat is floating over the storm clouds, electric blue thunder rolling along the ash colored clouds as far as the eye can see. 

Takeda grips the charm with both hands tightly, “Destination, determination, deliberation.” He whispers to himself, the reminders of an apparition charm.

The charm begins to glow as he whispers an incantation to it, ‘ _ safety where the heart will be, away from the stormy night at sea, a little town in a little street, to a little home in Miyagi.’  _

Takeda slams the charm onto the boat, and a burst of light engulfs the group for a flashing second before they appear over a well sized home on top of a tall hill. Ukai guides them quickly down before they are seen, and lets the family down first. 

It’s a traditionally styled home, with kirizuma roofs and wooden lattices along the windows and doors. The headmaster must have bought this plot of land a long time ago. Witches and wizards lived much longer lives than those of their human counterparts. 

“You will be safe here, lady Hinata.” Takeda places a comforting hand on the headmaster’s wife’s back, guiding her through the wooden porch and into their new home, Shoyou never once let go of his mother’s hand.

“I’m not the lady anymore.” Hinata sniffles, wiping her reddened eyes. “You can just call me Hinata.”

“Nonsense.” Ukai says as he looks around. “You will always be our lady, even if the headmaster...” he trails off. 

“You should rest.” Takeda takes her hand, they walk along the wooden plank flooring, passing the plain white walls and into the biggest room with a large horizontal window. The moonlight spills in, dancing on the oak planks, a large bed prepared for the widowed soon-to-be mother.

They settle in, Ukai and Takeda sit by Hinata’s side, Shoyou tucked into Takeda’s lap as they talk and play magic tricks. Ukai makes light dance from his wand, let’s Shoyou hold the alderwood in his small hands. They talk until Hinata has calmed down, well into the night, before it’s time to depart. 

“Ukai.” Hinata reaches out and grips the wizard’s hand tightly. “Please, make my son forget.”

“He’s young,” Ukai says, covering her hand with his own, “he will most likely not rememb-”

Hinata shakes her head, “Everything, make him forget his father, magic, everything.”

Takeda stands next to Ukai, his eyes impossibly wide. “Lady Hin-”

“If he’s strong, he’ll remember on his own. Please, for both of our sakes. I’ll remember for us both. I want him to live happily, when he’s ready, he’ll remember.”

Ukai nods, drawing his wand from his cloak. He levels himself with Shoyou, looking deep into his wide brown eyes. “You look just like your dad, little guy.”    
  
“Dad, dad!” Shoyou laughs gleefully as he sits by his mother’s side. 

“You sit tight now, alright?” Ukai stands before him, flashes of his memories as the headmaster’s apprentice dance across his vision as he watches the boy, pain stabbing through the core of his entire being. 

_ ‘Obliviate.’  _ Ukai chants, a spark of light shoots from his wand to the center of Shoyou’s head and the boy faints slowly. Hinata catches his head, hugging his tiny body close to her and pulling the covers over them. 

As Takeda and Ukai leave, they hear Hinata whisper in the darkness, “Thank you.”

Ukai says nothing, Takeda looks back sadly. 

As they leave together, they stand over the hill and watch the city turn in its sleep. What they would give to live this peace in the magic world, the blissful ignorance of being powerless, of leaving everything to the strings of fate. 

“Are you scared?” Takeda asks, looking up at the new Headmaster of Hogwarts that stands tall next to him. 

Something stirs within Ukai, as though the fate of a thousand children were suddenly resting on his back. Magical children with magical futures. His chest swells, and the power to protect courses through his veins.

He takes Takeda’s hand, and grins at him. It was the same grin as always, mischievous and somehow comforting, as though everything was going to be okay.

“Hell no.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think its worth noting that i only read the first 40 pages of sorcerer's stone and watched the first movie, so if you're a hardcore harry potter fan uhhh- yikes. 
> 
> i did research every characters birthwood tho, wandlore is so interesting. hinata's birthwood is either oakwood or cherrywood :o


	2. ii. the letter

The volleyball court smells of salonpas and polished wood. The squeak of brand new shoes is a song in Hinata Shoyou’s ears. The court was his second home, he knew the white lines of the inbound like the soles of his bare feet, and he could jump impressively high, so high he could almost see the horizon above the net. 

“Happy birthday!” His best friends cheer behind him. A timid, lanky boy from the basketball team and a fierce, dark haired soccer player hold three cupcakes with lit candles on them. 

“Izumi, Koji!” Hinata exclaims, jumping excitedly at the sight of them. “How did you know I was here?” 

“You always come here after school, even if there’s no practice.” Izumi says as they sit on the polished wood floor of the volleyball court. 

Hinata scratches the back of his head, “You guys had practice today, so I wanted to come here and practice by myself.” They were the only three currently playing volleyball, Izumi and Koji came when they could between their own sports practice, but there was no official team for their school. 

  
Izumi and Koji exchange a look, raising their brows at each other in silent communication. “We got you a present.” They say in unison, looking at Hinata.

Hinata tilts his head at them, “Present?”

Koji twists his body towards the double metal doors, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Guys! Come in!”

Izumi has a pleased blush on his face as a series of young students walk into the court, looking around curiously and whispering amongst themselves. Koji turns to Hinata, grinning at him mischievously. “We got you a volleyball team, just need to fill out the paperwork.”

The first years line up behind the trio sitting on the court floor, bowing respectfully. “Happy birthday, senpai!”

Hinata absolutely bawls for the rest of the afternoon, shaking hands with everyone as he chews on his chocolate cupcake. 

The bright haired third year comes home exhausted from practicing with the new members of the volleyball team, his blood thrums with life and his happiness is so overwhelming he can hardly draw an even breath. 

“Mom, Natsu, I’m home!” He calls into the quiet living room as he slips out of his shoes. He tiptoes quietly around the house, peeking through the kitchen hallway, his mother’s bedroom, but there’s no sign of them anywhere. 

Hinata retreats to his room after a fruitless search, a gust of wind forces his eyes shut as it greets him when he opens his door. His school papers scatter as the wind howls through him. 

When he opens his eyes, a very real spotted owl stands on his desk as the sun sets beyond his open window. Hinata blinks, certain that he’s dreaming, but the owl persists in his vision, it sits and blinks at him, holding something in its beak. The brown owl drops the piece of paper in its beak and flies out the window, leaving an exasperated Hinata staring blankly at the paper. 

After gathering his strength, and managing to make  _ some  _ sense of what just happened, Hinata grabs the paper left behind on his desk. It’s an old envelope made of parchment, written in strange calligraphy and sealed with a wax symbol of a crest with a snake, lion, badger and eagle stamped on it. 

Even stranger, the letter was very clearly addressed to him.

_ To: Hinata Shoyou _

_ 2nd Bedroom on the Right _

_ Miyagi _

There was no return address or date on the aged parchment, it looked extremely old. For a long while, Hinata wanders around the house idly, staring at the envelope without opening it. Something was tickling his memory, like an aching wound that had scarred over. He couldn’t place the feeling the envelope was giving him, but it felt familiar. 

“Shoyou? Are you home already?” He hears his mother’s voice call from the entrance, he can hear his little sister’s voice whisper excitedly, they had gone out to the supermarket. 

Hinata walks into the hallway, envelope in hand.

“Mom.” He says, “What is this?” He holds the sealed parchment out.

His mother takes one look at the envelope, and drops the bags in her hands, a terrified look on her tired features.

“Shoyou.” His mother’s voice falters, trembling. “Where did you get that?”

Hinata wants to laugh, but the shock still hasn’t left him. He’d even forgotten all about his birthday. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

“Natsu, go wash up for dinner.” 

The bright haired little girl smiles widely, her orange curly ponytails bounce with the skip in her step as she disappears into the restroom.

Hinata’s mother gains her composure again, grabbing the fallen bags and gesturing to the kitchen. “Why don’t you sit at the table?”

Hinata follows the order like a robot, his limbs moving mechanically and his gaze distant as he sits in his usual spot on the circular dining table. The envelope rests in front of him, and suddenly, he’s afraid to pick it back up. “Mom, what’s going on?”

“I never thought this day would come.” The frail, dark haired woman sits across from him, her smile is sad, glowing with maternal love. “You’ve grown so much, Shoyou.”

Hinata doesn’t respond, but feels the first prickles of panic settle low in his gut. “Mom.”   
  


“Open the letter dear.”

Hinata stares down at the parchment, it emanates a mysterious aura that unsettled him. Something was screaming inside of him that his life was about to change forever, that the things he loves he will have to sacrifice. Izumi and Koji’s smiles linger behind his vision every time he blinks, the smell of the wood floors in the volleyball court calls to his memory. Finally, sucking in a heavy breath, he pulls the wax emblem off the parchment and opens the letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_ **

_ Headmaster: Ukai Keishin _

_ Order of Merlin, First Class. Distinguished Warlock. _

_ Congratulations, Hinata Shoyou. You have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment necessary for your term.  _

_ Term begins August 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 15th.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Saeko Tanaka  _ _   
_ _ Deputy Headmistress. _

“What does it mean, Hogwarts?” Hinata asks, the name itself wants to breathe air into his lungs, but it's a failed breath. 

“There’s a world out there, Shoyou. A world you’re  _ really  _ from, a world that’s meant for you.”   
  
Hinata shakes his head, “This is my world.”

“Did you ever wonder about where your dad was from?” His mother asks, nostalgia in the tones of her voice.

“No.” Hinata says simply, there was no emotion attached to a father figure for him. Nobody filled that role for him, he relied on his mother only for everything, and never questioned it. “I just figured he didn’t want us.”

His mother looks stricken, “He loved you very much son. More than his own life.”

“I didn’t-” Hinata begins, swallowing thickly. “I don’t know anything about him.”

“He’s from that world, dear. We both are.” 

“What world?” 

“The world of Magic.”   
  
Hinata doesn’t know why, but he suddenly remembers little moments throughout his life. When he guessed all the right answers to a quiz he didn’t study for, when he tied a classmate's shoelaces together with just a look for bullying Izumi, when sometimes he could understand what his pet rat was saying to him, when he refilled his water cup without a fountain. 

It was always with him, he just never saw it for what it really was. 

“I’m-” His eyes widen with each passing memory, like a train that lost control. “I-”

His mother reaches over the table, grasping his hand. 

“You’re a wizard, Shoyou.”

___

“Have you decided what high school you’re going to yet?” Izumi’s light caramel strands of hair droop downwards as he bends over Hinata, nearly bumping noses with him. The leaf shaped moving shadows sway over his face like the freckles sprinkled over his light skin.

The three best friends are hanging out under the tall oak tree just outside of the school. High school applications weren’t due for months, but Izumi seemed restless about the subject. 

Koji is balancing a soccer ball on his head next to them, eyes focused upwards and his movements fluid. “That’s the fourth time you ask Izumi, why are you in such a rush?”

“I wanna know! What if we end up in different cities, what if we can’t hang out anymore?!” Izumi whines, sitting next to Hinata. “Have you decided, Shoyou?”

“Fifth.” Koji intervenes.

“Oh, shut up. You keep interrupting me.” Izumi rolls his eyes at Koji. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Hinata laughs nervously. “Sorry.”

“As soon as you decide, you’ll tell me, right?” Izumi asks, honey irises glittering. 

“Of course.” Hinata says idly, the letter in his backpack seems to burn a hole through the fabric and into his back.

For the next few days, Hinata has dreams of a stormy sky with rolling thunder. He dreams of flying boats, a smile that feels familiar but he can never reach. Warm hands, the sound of thunder.

“What should I do, Nezumi?” He asks his pet rat as he lays on his bed, staring at his closet door. It scurries across his chest, sniffing around his shirt for snacks. She’s a fully grown rat with a deep brown coat and a splash of white on her snout. 

_ ‘Feed me.’  _ A tiny female voice filters into his mind, Hinata almost thinks he imagined it. He looks at his rat, but she scurries along as though she hadn’t said anything, her black beady eyes unfocused.

“Did you say something?” Hinata asks, not expecting a response.

_ ‘I said feed me. I want cheese.’  _ His rat’s mouth doesn’t move, but the voice is clear in his head. It was Nezumi talking. Hinata sits up, Nezumi falls onto his lap and stands on her back two legs, sniffing around. 

“I’m imagining things, I used to talk to Nezumi when I was younger, no way she’s talking to me now.”   
  
_ ‘I’m definitely not imagining that I’m hungry.’ _

Hinata blanches, the color drains from his face and he may have sprouted a grey hair from the stress.

“Y-Y-You’re talking to me!” Hinata grabs Nezumi, resting her on his palm. “In my head! In my head!”

_ ‘Where else, dummy?’ _

“A rat, a talking rat.” Hinata says, his limbs feel like jelly, fatigue grasping his senses. The world has changed too much in the past few weeks and Hinata is having trouble keeping up with it all. He brings Nezumi up to his face, “Do you think I should go to that school, Hagwarts?”

_ ‘It’s Hogwarts. Cheese first.’  _

Hinata doesn’t know why, but he finds himself fetching a small block of cheese for Nezumi and setting her down on the dining table. His mother is at work, and Natsu stays after hours in a daycare on the weekdays. Hinata finds himself alone sometimes. Most times. 

He feeds a small block of cheese to his pet rat, resting his chin on his palm as he watches Nezumi eat away at the cheese. Nezumi snatches the block from him with her tiny pink paws. He sighs, folding his hands under his chin, watching her idly. “I’m scared to find out about my dad.”

_ ‘When has being scared ever stopped you from doing anything?’ _

“If I go, I’ll find out about my past. But my home, it’s here.”

He could  _ feel  _ the look his rat was giving him.  _ ‘You’re sitting on a kitchen table, by yourself, talking to a rat. I think you know what to do.’ _

Nezumi doesn’t respond to anything he says after that, seemingly having gone back to being a normal house pet that doesn’t talk to people telepathically. 

The next week, he meets Izumi and Koji at the fountain nearby the school. Hinata has fond memories here, they formed their best friend pact at this fountain, holding hands with each other as they jumped into the shallow pool of chlorinated water. Hinnata and Izumi caught a cold after that, and Koji still brings it up sometimes.

“Remember when you guys got a co-” Koji starts as soon as the three meet up.

“We get it.” Izumi and Hinata interrupt him in unison, a deadpan look on their faces. 

They sit on the edge of the water fountain, the water sprouting from the middle of the structure drizzles specks of water on their elbows as they watch the sun set. 

“If you guys had a chance to change your lives, would you take it?” Hinata asks suddenly.

After a moment of contemplation, Koji answers, “If it was a good change, yeah. Like getting accepted to a high school with a soccer team that qualifies for nationals every year.”

“Did you?” Izumi asks.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?! That’s great!” Hinata cheers, but Koji seems indifferent about it. 

“It’s in Tokyo. We would have to move.”

Hinata feels something shift, like the energy between them was changing, evolving.

“You’ll call, won’t you?” Izumi asks, grinning. 

Koji grunts, tears in the corners of his eyes and a deep frown settled on his features. “Of course, idiots.”

“I also-” Izumi begins, “I also got into a school. In Kanagawa. I chose it for its college prep program. I’m quitting the basketball team after middle school.”

Hinata sniffles, “Izumi!” The three of them hug each other tightly. The stars begin to settle in the night sky, and Hinata feels more comforted than he ever has. His friends, best friends, helped him solidify his decision to change his life. Life always changes, not just in the big decisions, but the little ones too. Every day is always different, but no matter how the seasons change, Koji and Izumi will always be his best friends.

“What about you Hinata, what life changing decision is it?”

“A big one, but I’ll tell you about it later.” Hinata says, his smile bright.

When he comes home that night, his mother is waiting for him in the kitchen with a plate of dinner. Natsu is already eating, rice grains stuck to her cheeks as she chews. 

Hinata’s deep brown eyes are set with determination, it’s a look she recognizes, and it brings tears to her eyes. 

“I’m going to Hogwarts.” 

His mother smiles, “You really are just like your father.”


End file.
